Meroid Zero
by BioGuyver
Summary: Hi very body, hope you like this story, it's a crossover between Mega Man and Metroid. Some mild language and content. Read to find out more....


Metroid Zero  
  
  
  
Zero was sitting at the Maverick Hunter's bar, sipping a drink. Mega Man X, his blue comrade  
was sitting at a table with Alia. Zero was in deep thought about what he saw that evening.  
Normally he was think about Sigma, Iris, or some mission, but this time it wasnt. He had seen   
something in that underground bunker he was to seccure. A small creature he had never seen and  
records had no spieces class of it, was on his mind. That's when he heard a lound boom, the wall flew   
apart and X and Alia were stunned then attacked, and finally restarined. Then the people and robots   
steped forth.  
  
"Maverick Hunter Zero, come with us or suffer!" Zero's face never leaving his drink or the  
opposite wall, finished his drink and unsheathed his beam saber slightly.  
  
"Ha, perfect timing, I could blow off some steam on you." Zero made a few swift moves   
tword the masked men and machines. But when he returned to his seat a mask from the man, was no   
longer covering his face. That's when Zero saw that it was no man, it was something he had never   
seen before. It was more like a cross between a humanoid and some kind of Chimera. It had   
mandables, and other thing that was an unspeakble..... uglyness. Zero turned to the bar, it was  
easy enough to terminate them, but keeping his stomach-gyro intact was another thing. He cut X and  
Alia free from there bondage and began to walk down the hall when X stoped him.  
  
"Okay Zero, time to spill! You saw something other than just mavericks in that bunker. Now  
what was it? This Isn't the mavericks style, they wouldnt have attacked us over some dead lackies,  
now what did you see?" Zero sat down on a chair in the corridor, and X leaned aginst the wall.   
Zero began to tell X of the mysterious creatures he saw when....  
  
(One thousand and twnety four light years from earth)  
  
A strange looking almost bug like ship was docking in a large space port. The starbord hatch  
opened revealing a higly robotic amored person dragging two things tied up in electro bonds. A small  
robotic droid was sitting behind a counter scanning something, and then snapped to attention when he   
saw the figure and prisoners.  
  
"So Samus, see you bagged a few more... huh?" Came the robotic voice.   
  
"Yes, indeed I did, I vowed to bring the pirates down, and that is exactly what I will do."   
came a feminine tone.   
  
"Sure, sure, listen, incase you havent noticed, the pirates are all disbanded, since you  
defeated that Metroid Prime thing, all thier hopes for defeating you have vanished. They are gone,   
face it, they have given up hope. Most are dead or locked up, thanks to you, and the rest are on the   
run. Face it, you've won."  
  
Samus lifted up her visor, revealing a fairly beautiful face. Her eyes turned cold and a   
serious look spread over her face. "I have defeated them time, after time, and yet still they come   
back even stronger. They are not gone, just regrouping." Samus turned to the side, collected her   
bounty and boarded her ship. She fliped a few switches and left the port. while switching to auto   
piolit, she left the piolit set and walked over to a console, pushed two buttons, and examined a   
holo-projection of some faces, both familiar and new. She then looked at the bottom of the screen,  
and examined the bounty. 23,000, 58,000 92,000, 342,300, ha! All chump change. that's when she saw   
the last profile on the list, 200,000,000,000!!!!! She hadnt seen a bounty like hat in a while. Samus  
then examened the face, and ordered the computer to bring up profile. The computer then went on to  
explain the bounty head, and the charges.  
  
"Zero, cyborg, Maverick hunter, location: third class planet, Earth. Know for his fighting   
skills and heroic efforts, this cyborg is unlike any other. He has the ability to chose, think, and act  
on his own. He and his Comrade Mega Man X, who was worth twice that amount, have been on many missions  
and have defeated many mavericks, Machines that have been possesed by a virus making them hostile to   
humans. Charges: mansluaghter, murder, destruction of property, murder of countless innocent reploids,  
and suspected siding of the space pirates. End profile."  
  
Samus began to wonder, had Zero been infected, she pulled up archives of his actions. She  
must admit, he was handsome, and rather brave, he was a tatical genuis, and a amazing warrior, he would  
be tough. but why would X, just as equal, and lesser charges, would have a higher bounty on his head.  
But she knew he would be even more difficult if the bouty was higher, so she the made up her mind to  
go after Zero first. Study him, and then cash him in. Then she might go after Mega Man X. She would  
most likely have to fight tooth and nail, to even get close to Zero, after all, a bounty like that   
didnt come around too often, and it was sure to attract a lot of attention.......  
  
(back on Earth)  
  
X was still realing form the shock. He had learned that what Zero saw was a creature not of  
this earth. The files from the archives had told of a creature called a Metroid. A biological wepon  
that if fell into the wrong hands, namely Sigma's, the're would be serious trouble. X stared blankly  
at the wall as it all sank in. Zero then lookes at his partner.  
  
"These "creatures", were pulling the armor over Sigma's eye. They planned to exploit the power  
of the Mavericks to breed the "Reploids" then to eliminate every thing on this planet, and inhabit it  
for themselves." X looked at the wall, and they heard something from down the hall followed by Alia's  
scream. Zero and X said nothing as they ran down the hall to see an armada of Reploids and more armored  
creatures. Zero's and X's face both turned worried as the small army approached closer to the base. 


End file.
